1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscopy instrument guide port.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, since a size of an operation hole (incision window) of a laparoscopic endoscopic operation (that is also called ‘minimally invasive surgery’) is small as compared with that of a traditional laparotomy operation, the laparoscopic endoscopic operation has merits that scars left from surgery are not bad-looking, pain due to the wound is more reduced, and the hospital treatment period is shorten due to a short recovery time so that the patient returns more quickly to daily life. Thus, in recent years, the laparoscopic endoscopic operation has been widely conducted for most diseases except for several cancers.
According to the endoscopic operation, a small hole is perforated in the belly of a patient by using an intubation surgical device called a trocar, in which at least one trocar is inserted into the belly and various surgical devices such as a forceps, a cutting device, an internal organ extraction device, and an endoscopic camera are introduced to an operated portion in the belly through the trocar to perform various operations such as cholecystectomy, biliary stone removal, appendectomy, and a general surgical operation.
Meanwhile, in recent years, endoscopic operations are being performed through a portion of a navel by using a plurality of trocars described above without incising the belly to reduce the scar left in the belly of the patient and allow the patient to recover promptly.
In general, if a hole for an operation is perforated in the navel of a human body, the scar is not easily exposed to the outside even after the wound is healed up and is not visually recognized as the scar, so an endoscopic operation through a navel is currently preferred.
In order to perform such a surgical operation, an operation hole of 10 mm to 12 mm is perforated in the navel according to the type of the operations, and a surgical tool guide for introducing various surgical tools into the belly is installed in the operation hole to be used.
However, the surgical tool guide according to the related art delays an operation because the surgical tool guide is easily separated from its installation position such as a belly or nitrogen gas introduced to ensure the operation space is often leaked during the operation. In this regard, the present applicant has developed a surgical tool guide for preventing separation of the guide to ensure a smooth operation, which was filed on Mar. 27, 2009 and registered as Korean Patent No. 10-915882.
The patented surgical tool guide of Korean Patent No. 10-915882 is shown in FIG. 13. In the surgical tool guide 1, a plurality of tool entrances 3 for entry of various surgical tools are provided at an upper portion of a body 2, an attaching ring 4 having a resiliency to be attached to and supported by an upper portion of an operation hole is installed at an end of an opened bottom surface of the body 2, and a support ring 5 is located at an outer portion of the body 2 in the longitudinal direction of the body 2 in an interior, which is defined as the attachment ring 4 overlaps an outer wall of the body 2, in order to support the body 2 in correspondence with the attachment ring 4 according to a thickness of an abdominal wall when it is introduced into an abdominal cavity through an operation hole.
According to the surgical tool guide 1 as shown in FIG. 14, the attaching ring 4 located at an upper portion of the operation hole is folded upward in a state that the support ring 5 is suspended in the abdominal cavity such that the attachment ring 4 can be positioned at an upper side of the belly according to a thickness of the belly wall to tightly tension the body 2. Thus, the surgical tool guide 1 is not easily separated from the operation hole during the operation and the body 2 can be tightly maintained between the support ring 5 and the attaching ring 4.
However, in spite of the merits described above, there are several problems in the above surgical tool guide. First, since the attaching ring 4 is provided at an end portion of the body 2 after the body 2 has surrounded the support ring 5, even if the attaching ring 4 is wrapped in the state that the support ring 5 is suspended in the abdominal cavity, only a portion of the body 2 between the support ring 5 and the attachment ring 4 is tightly tensioned and a portion of the body 2 extending toward the surgical instrument entrance parts 3 from the support ring 5 may not be sufficiently tensioned.
Thus, it is difficult to properly adjust the length of the body 2 in the state that the support ring 5 is introduced in the abdominal cavity through the operation hole. Therefore, when the installed body 2 is too long (that is, the length from the operation hole to the surgical instrument entrance part is too long), there is a problem to reintroduce the support ring 5 into the abdominal cavity after adjusting the length of the body 2 by taking the introduced support ring 5 out of the abdominal cavity. Further, since the traction force for expanding the operation hole is insufficient, it is limited to ensure the space and the visual field for entry of a surgical instrument so that the operation may not be smoothly performed.
Further, since the surgical instrument entrance parts 3 are integrally and fixedly formed with the body 2, the positions of surgical instruments may not be changed after the surgical instruments are introduced into the abdominal cavity, so that the positions of the surgical instruments may not be properly adjusted according situations during the operation. Thus, when it is necessary to control the positions of the surgical instruments, after the surgical instruments are inevitably taken out of abdominal cavity to change the positions of the surgical instruments, the surgical instruments must be again introduced inconveniently in the abdominal cavity through the surgical instrument entrance part.
In addition, when an organic extraction of a large size is resected during the operation after installation of the surgical tool guide, it is impossible to take the organic extraction out of the belly if the installed surgical tool guide is not dismantled. Further, since the distance between the surgical instrument entrance parts 3, through which the surgical instrument is introduced, and the belly is too long, the operation is difficult and the distance control is not easy.